The invention relates to the installation or removal of the bearing race of a bicycle crank. The invention is applicable to bicycles in which the bearing races are installed into an internally threaded housing of the frame. The invention relates to the period of installation or removal of the bearing race when sufficient torque must be applied to lock the bearing race into place or to break it loose.
Conventional methods of installation or removal require more time or produce inadequate torque capacity. A means of overcoming these problems is provided by this invention.